The invention relates to an information system for a ship, for providing information concerning the ship in case of crisis situations, comprising a system of detectors disposed in at least substantially each ship's compartment, a communication system and a central unit for processing the information generated by the detectors and supplied by the communication system regarding the conditions prevailing in the compartments comprising the detectors.
Such a system will generally be present on a ship, for instance designed as a system of fire detectors connected to a central fire-alarm unit.